Sticks and Stones
by midnightblossom0503
Summary: autumn was abused by her foster family, but a clever plan saves her. but she is now scared visibly as well as mentally. but when she comes across a kind family,and goes to Hogwarts, will three boys be able to heal her and restore her courage? (I don't really like peter so he isn't a main character in this story)
1. prolouge

Sticks and Stones: Prologue

I didn't scream any more, I didn't even cry. Six years of pain, six years of suffering. My name is Autumn Pendragon, the almost eleven year old descendant of Morgana, sister of King Arthur. I descendant of a proud powerful witch had been reduced to manual labor. It has its perks though I can read minds because of my heritage. But that can't help me right now, no, right now only cleverness can save me.


	2. and I just walk away

Autumn's pov:

I'm sick of it. I'm not going to let them do this to me any more. They hurt me, cut my skin open with dull knives when I do something slightly wrong! I think to myself angrily. Suddenly a plan forms in my head. I grab an envelope, some paper, and a pencil and begin to write

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Motley,

I write this to request that your foster daughter come to a school for those with special needs as she has shown signs of brain disease. It is a boarding school where she will receive the utmost care. She has been told at school the address and knows the way. Please send her quickly.

Professor Sarah Anderson.

I smile; those thick headed ogres will never know the difference. I quickly hide it in my pocket as my foster mother unlocks my door "go get the mail" she says coldly.

"Yes ma'am" I squeak and scurry past her careful not to touch her. As soon as no one can see me I stick the letter in my hand and collect the letters off the floor and walk briskly into the kitchen putting the letters on the counter. I then pull the bacon and eggs out of the fridge and begin to cook them before buttering toast. I serve the food onto the plates setting each of the three plates down on the table. Pouring three glasses of orange juice, and two cups of black coffee. I then sort the mail into my foster parents and my foster brothers' mail setting each in front of the corresponding plates. I finish right when the family comes in. they sit down and pick up their mail and begin to read it. Mr. Motley looks up at me "boarding school for those with special needs huh?"

"Yes sir" I say in my distinctly British accent

"How ya gonna get there?"

"Its within walking distance sir."

"All right go pack your things then get out."

"Yes sir" I turn and walk out those thick headed ogres will never know what hit them. I walk quietly up to my room and pack my few possessions including one pair of long pants, one pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and an invisibility hat that my foster parents don't know about. I quickly put on my one pair of sneakers and my hoodie.

six years of pain and I simply walk away.

**(a/n i won't keep posting if i dont get reviews i want to know if my story is loved and constructive criticism is always appreciated)**


	3. Crime Commited

My feet begin to ache after the hours of walking. A memory comes forth of my parents the day they died. We were walking to the fair, it was a pleasant night and I remember laughing and eating cotton candy. My parents had taken me onto the Ferris wheel. That was the last day I had smiled. That night we got home and my parents cast a spell on me and hid me in a hole in the wall. I remember banging on the door, then my mother assuring me it would be alright. There is a gap in my memory. That was the day I found out about my telepathy. I remember a man standing in front of my parents asking them to join him, they denied him and right then I knew their fate. The only thing I remember from then on was my parents writhing in agony on the floor, a bright flash of green light, then three men standing over me. Two of them are identical; they told me the third man would take care of me. I heard the mans thoughts. _I hate children _he had thought_ I'll lose her in the foster care system. Then hopefully she'll be put into an abusive family_. I shiver as I walk; the memory is a grim one. Through out it all I remember one name. Bracken.

A tear slowly runs down my face, I look bleary eyed at my surroundings and find I have meandered into a neighborhood. A growl comes from my stomach and I wander around until I see a car pulling out of the drive way of a house. I glance around and find that no one is looking, slipping on my invisibility hat I walk up to the house. The door is unlocked so I walk in. running into the unfamiliar kitchen I snag some food, and run. I find myself in a park so I rest looking at my food when the full force of what I've done hits me. I just stole. I just committed a crime. So this is what I'm reduced to stealing for survival. I grimace, but it must be done I say to myself.

**(A/N the chapters will get longer I just don't have much to write about right now** **sorry. once again review I want to now what you think if I don't get any reviews than I'll think no one even likes it at all)**


End file.
